Clay and Susan Griffith
Clay and Susan Griffith — Authors Website * Clay and Susan Griffith About the Author Clay and Susan Griffith are a married couple who have written and published together for more than a decade. Their credits not only include two novels for Bantam Doubleday Dell in the mid-1990s and another novel for Pinnacle Entertainment Group in 2002 but also numerous short stories published in many anthologies, some featuring noted genre characters like Kolchak the Night Stalker and The Phantom. They've also written scripts for television and published graphic novels. The authors have attended many cons multiple times over the years, including World Fantasy, WorldCon Science Fiction, ComicCon (San Diego), DragonCon (Atlanta), HeroesCon (Charlotte), and other smaller conventions. They are committed to doing every con they can find for Vampire Empire. ~ Clay Griffith - FF Genres *Steampunk, Paranormal Steampunk, Historical Urban Fantasy, Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, ‘’’PA-UF’’’=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, ‘’’Dys‘’’=Dystopian, ‘’’SP’’’=Steampunk, UF-SP=Paranormal Steampunk Other Writings Anthologies: * Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Clay Griffith Quotes (Author of The Greyfriar) ~ GR Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Bibliography / Books: * Clay and Susan Griffith ~ Author * Clay Griffith and ~ Goodreads * Clay Griffith and Susan Griffith ~ FF * Clay Griffith - Bibliography and Susan Griffith - Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Clay Griffith Author Page and Susan Griffith Author Page ~ Shelfari * Clay Griffith and Susan Griffith authors of Vampire Empire series~ Fictfact * Clay Griffith and Susan Griffith ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Goodreads | Vampire Empire series by Clay Griffith *Vampire Empire - Series Bibliography - ISFdb *Vampire Empire Series ~ Shelfari Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Clay & Susan Griffith: VAMPIRE EMPIRE TRILOGY Interviews: *Video interview: Susan and Clay Griffith, authors of the Vampire Empire series - USATODAY.com *MFT: Interview and Giveaway with Susan and Clay Griffith | My Bookish Ways *Video Interview: Susan And Clay Griffith | RT Book Reviews Artist & Art: *Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Clay and Susan Griffith: Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar Author: *Clay and Susan Griffith Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Vampire Empire *Clay&Susan Griffith (@clayandsusan) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers The Greyfriar (Vampire Empire, #1) by Clay Griffith.jpg|1. The Greyfriar (2010—Vampire Empire series) by Clay and Susan Griffith —art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8140709-the-greyfriar The Rift Walker (Vampire Empire #2) by Clay Griffith .jpg|2. The Rift Walker (2011—Vampire Empire series) by Clay and Susan Griffith —art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10790180-the-rift-walker The Kingmakers (Vampire Empire #3) by Clay Griffith.jpg|3. The Kingmakers (2012—Vampire Empire series) by Clay and Susan Griffith —art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13417066-the-kingmakers The Geomancer (Vampire Empire #4) by Clay Griffith.jpg|4. The Geomancer (Nov 3, 2015—Vampire Empire series) by Clay and Susan Griffith —art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24749024-the-geomancer Category:Authors Category:Male Authors Category:Writing Team